Târgu Neamţ
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Târgu Neamţ| | official_name=Târgu Neamţ| image_map=Tirgu Neamt, Neamt Location.png| image_shield=Coa_tg_neamt_ro.png| |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Neamţ County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=Town|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Decebal Arnăutu| leader_party=Democratic Party| | area_total_km2=| population_as_of=2002| population_total=20496|latd=47|latm=12|lats=9|latNS=N|longd=26|longm=21|longs=31|longEW=E|| website=http://www.primariatgneamt.ro/| }} Târgu Neamţ (also spelt Tîrgu Neamţ in Romanian language is a town in Neamţ County, Romania, on the Neamţ river equally known as Ozana. It has, as of 2004, a population of about 20,000. History Originally a market town, hence its name (in Romanian "târg" = market), it had an important role in the Moldavian culture. It was first mentioned in a late-14th century document. The name neamţ is derived from the Slavic word nemeti meaning "snows". In many Slavic languages, nemeti also means "German", as Germans could not understand Slavic speakers when the cultures first met. "Neamţ" is also a generic name for the German people in the Romanian language. This may lead to speculation of a German foundation of Târgu Neamţ, according to which Saxon colonists crossed the Carpathians from the Bistrita area and built a commercial township. Some Romanian historians, including B. P. Hasdeu consider that Târgu Neamţ was probably a Teutonic settlement from the 13th century, when the Teutonic Order made incursions from Transylvania against the Cumanic peoples that were living in Moldavia. Nowadays, historians disagree with this possibility mostly because of the long-lasting influences of the communist-nationalistic historiography which refused to accept the town was anything else than a Romanian-founded settlement. Tourism and attractions Târgu Neamţ is a good base for trips to the Neamţ Monastery, Secu, Agapia and Văratec Monastery. It is close to Ceahlau, Durau and Valea Bistriţei. Right across Ozana river lays the village of Humulesti the birth place of one of Romania most famous and loved writers, Ion Creangă. * Less than 10 kilometers from the town there are several orthodox monasteries may be not as famous as Bukovina’s painted monasteries but equally beautiful. Neamţ Monastery (Mânăstirea Neamţului), founded by Ştefan cel Mare and Agapia Monastery are not to be missed. Right before Neamţ Monastery you can visit the small animall reservation "Zimbrarie" where you can see aherd of wisent the European bisons who once used to roam these mountains. * The Neamţ Fortress (Cetatea Neamţului) was built in the 14th century by Voivode Petru I (possibly on the ruins of a smaller Teutonic castle), and is located on the north bank of the Neamţ river. /Aurochs the coat of arms of Moldova.]] * Ion Creangă memorial house from Humulesti. This is the house where the writer was born and where he spent his childhood. Ion Creangă master piece Amintiri din copilărie (Childhood memories) takes place here in HUmulesti, Tirgu Neamt and in the surrounding villages. * Monumentul Eroilor an obelisk that commemorates the Romanian soldiers from World War I is found on Dealul Plesu near the Pometea suburb. Same as Neamt Fortress commands a splendid lookout of the town and the mountains. Population * 1992: 22,221 * 2002: 20,496 * 2007: 22,000 Targu Neamt Targu Neamt People * Ion Creangă - writer * Veronica Micle * Vasile Conta * Nicolae Popa * Moshe Idel * Mitropolitul Varlaam * Irving Layton * Rodica (Puşcatu) Arba * Gabriela Robila - scientist External links http://www.TarguNeamt.ro http://www.infoturist.net/Castele_Palate/index_cetati.html http://www.infoturist.net/ob_turist/neamt/ob_neamt.html http://www.infoturist.net/munti/ceahlau/ceahlau.html he:טרגו נאמץ pl:Târgu Neamţ pt:Târgu Neamţ ro:Târgu Neamţ tg:Тиргу-Нямтс